At Last
by DavidSharp
Summary: Slowly and hesitantly, he reached his hand up and stroked her pink locks, eyes alive in confusion and wonderment as she smiled and softly whispered his name.


Hello again. I felt like I should be writing a new story. This time it's a bit different of a writing style, but hopefully it'll still be good. :)

* * *

She was strong. She was really strong. In fact, some would argue that she was the strongest. Everyone wanted to be trained by her, or even be near enough to her to be graced with her smile. Or maybe even to hear kind words coming from perfect lips that many longed to claim as their own. Every girl wanted to _be_her. She was, in every way, the perfect kunoichi.

But not to him. No, never to him, because everyone and their grandma knew that he was an ice-cold bastard with a massive superiority complex. He treated her as though she was dirt, and she loathed it. She had grown, she had changed. She was different now. He really didn't need to treat her with such disgust, because she really didn't deserve it anymore. It seemed to her he was just holding a pathetic grudge. Who's the childish one now?

xXx

_Whoosh._

**Clunk.**

_Whoosh._

**Clunk. **

Haruno Sakura sighed as her senses picked up the sounds coming from the training grounds next to her, and the chakra signature of who was making them. Sasuke repeating the simple basic skills of hitting ordinary targets meant one of two things: He couldn't find a sparring partner, or he wanted to spar with her that day. Deciding that either way she could get a spar out of it, she ventured over to where he was in combat with the unfortunate log.

"Spar?" she asked roughly. She had come to realize that with Sasuke, the less words you used, the less annoyed he got with you. So she had long ago resolved not to say much of anything to him, unless it had to do with a mission or other such important details.

He nodded once, swift and to the point, and they started to get into their separate stances. He smirked when he heard her feet padding towards him in a quick rhythm that would set the pace for the rest of the conflict. Sparring with Sakura always proved to be… interesting…

xXx

A couple of hours later, they both laid in the middle of the field, too tired to train, too tired to move, and too tired to talk. The one thing they weren't too tired to do was yield. They both had fought until they couldn't fight anymore, and they both had run out of their precious chakra at about the same time in their little skirmish. Drifting away from the real world, they both were sucked into the blissful abyss of sleep.

xXx

Finally when they had both been sound asleep for some time, Sakura woke up feeling replenished enough to make it back home. She _so_ had won that one. There was no way he could have won; he totally had fallen over first. She giggled quietly to herself as she looked at Sasuke's still sleeping form. He really believed he was the greatest, but sometime he just had to accept that there were others out there who were just as good as him, maybe even better.

She quietly gathered her things and was about to leave when she heard moaning coming from said boy. Feeling slightly panicked, she walked over to him and examined him as thoroughly as the trained doctor she was. Noticing one rib was at an awkward angle, she winced. She knew there had to be some reason Sasuke was expressing emotion, even when asleep. Immediately, she used what chakra she had left to heal the broken bone. Feeling thoroughly exhausted again, she collapsed right on to Sasuke's sleeping body.

xXx

Sasuke cracked his eyes open, only to snap them back shut again. Why was the sun so damn bright? And why did it feel as though he had some sort of huge heavy blanket on him? Slowly opening his eyes once more as to avoid becoming blinded, he examined the pink and red blur that was resting on his chest.

Wait… pink and red? _Sakura_? His eyes widened slightly. What the hell was she doing there? And why the hell did he feel like he liked it? She was really soft and smelled good. He fought the urge to hold her and began to shove her off and be done with this whole ordeal, but something stopped him. _Her_. Her perfect lips had let out a contented sigh and then she proceeded to burrow herself further into his chest.

He stiffened and held still for a very long time. What was this? He didn't want this. He never asked for anything like this. But… he did kind of enjoy it. Slowly and hesitantly, he reached his hand up and stroked her pink locks, eyes alive in confusion and wonderment as she smiled and softly whispered his name.

xXx

Sakura awoke once again. Though this time she was not in a field that lacked bedding and other such luxuries. Instead, she awoke in a room that was unfamiliar, but strongly reminded her of someone she had known for a long time. The room was colored dark blue, white, and red. Mostly the first color. She smiled softly. He really did care for her somewhat.

She pushed through the door and wandered into the hallway, trying to find her hero in order to properly thank him. She found that the hall lead to a living room that gave off a soft glowing light, so she went in, intent only on finding Sasuke, thanking him, and then getting out of there as fast as she could, to avoid awkwardness and so she could make it to her hospital duty.

Ah, there he was. On the couch, facing away from her. She plastered on her best smile and started to walk up to him, only to stop dead in her tracks. Was he… shaking?

xXx

Sasuke didn't get it. What the hell was happening to him? It was like a dam had been smashed into pieces and all the water was running out, blocking out all other coherent thought.

Sakura.

Sakura was the one who was always there from him, even when he attempted to shut her out. Even when he told her that she was worthless and was better off dead. Even when he had abandoned her on a bench so many years ago and told her to give up all dreams of being with him.

Sakura_Sakura__**Sakura**_.

He couldn't understand. He didn't want to understand. He was too damn **scared** to understand. What was she to him? Why didn't he just push her away? Why didn't he just leave her on the training grounds? Why did he feel the urge to freaking caress her hair?

He heard those same footsteps approaching from behind him. This time they were much slower, for there was no battle to fight, only a message to deliver. He had to regain his composure. He couldn't be this vulnerable in front of anyone but his own reflection. Especially not her. Arranging his face in a stony mask, he turned to face her. The only girl he has ever loved.

xXx

She watched as he turned to look at her, his eyes flashing with some emotion she didn't quite catch before it was arranged into to stoic face that she had come to identify him with. He was beautiful in a way, though he'd positively murder her for saying that aloud. He knew that she wasn't over him, because she had told him that she never would be when she was small. She wouldn't have a reason to lie to him, now would she? She cleared her throat.

"Um, I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay over here for the night. It was very generous of you," she awkwardly stated, wringing her hands behind her back and looking at the floor. She was too afraid to look up at him, because she could feel him staring at her with such intensity that it was scaring her. Since when does Sasuke look directly at her, anyway?

After a heavy silence, she decided that it was time for her to take her leave. "Well, uh, I have hospital duty, so I should be leaving now. Thanks again for uh, taking me in and stuff." She turned to go.

xXx

Sasuke watched her speak. Well he'll be damned. They were right the whole time, she was absolutely perfect. Gorgeous, courageous, strong, brilliant, kind, the virtues she possessed were endless. She was perfect. She was absolutely freaking perfect. And he couldn't have her. He didn't deserve her.

She had turned to go. He couldn't bear it. She was turning his back on him like he had done so many times to her. For some reason, his heart ached more than it ever had before. And before he knew it, he was moving, his arm outstretched towards hers. He couldn't let her leave like that.

xXx

Sakura was surprised to feel a hand grasp her wrist. She whirled around, only to stare at the same emotion in his eyes as before. And then his eyes were all she saw as he crushed his lips on hers. Both sets of eyes squeezed shut as he closed the door she was about to go through and pushed her against it. She dug her hands into his hair as she felt his on her waist, gripping her possessively.

She was in heaven. He was right here, very much real, and he was kissing her as though he loved her. She could fly if she wanted. But she didn't want to, because this was the best place that she will ever be. Here, in Sasuke's grasp. His lips were **damn** good at their job, and she didn't want this to ever end.

xXx

Sasuke smirked against her lips. He didn't deserve her, but he didn't care. He was going to be selfish and take her anyway. Because their lips and tongues and teeth were battling and it felt so damn good that if someone didn't stop him, he wouldn't cease. Ever.

Sakura was his. At last.

* * *

I think I deserve some credit for not killing anyone or filling this thing with extreme angst. :D Review?


End file.
